


What's Your Pleasure?

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: Tales of Miss Fortune [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Banter, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Pool Table Sex, Strip Games, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Walk Into A Bar, because its gonna be one helluva ride in this rodeo, cowgirl vampire reader, so saddle on up, yeah you read that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: You're hanging out at your favorite bar when Dante walks in and offers you a drink. There's just one problem though...you're a vampire and he's an infamous mercenary known for dealing with supernatural threats like you. But his charming grin and persistent flirting starts to stir an insatiable hunger, and you wonder if this handsome devil wouldn't mind being the drink he so kindly offered you.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Tales of Miss Fortune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027614
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	What's Your Pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for this awhile back and now it's finally finished! Hope you enjoy this late holiday gift of vampire spice! 😘

When most people think of vampires, they usually envision alluring pale creatures dressed all in black, enticing mortals from within their grandiose castles so they can slake their insatiable need for blood. And well, you cannot fault a couple of those points: you are pretty pale and no vampire in existence can sustain themselves without blood…but fuck that notion of always wearing black and living in decrepit castles. You much prefer the comfort of your brown leather coat, cowboy boots, and the rabble of a rowdy bar.

The smell of strong booze, along with the distinct stench of drunkards, never fails to bring a nostalgic smile to your face every time you walk into your favorite local watering hole. Times may have changed, but the enjoyment of excessive drinking certainly has not faded in the last century. You tip your brown gambler hat at the barkeep before taking your usual seat in the corner of the bar near the back. They know you are a regular here…they also know to leave you alone since you never order anything to eat or drink. 

_Fuck, I miss whiskey._

That is one crucial drawback about being a vampire that always gets on your nerves…well, there **are** many more debilitating costs. But hanging out at a bar just does not feel right without a bottle of liquor. You could always feed on one of the poor souls stumbling around the poor excuse of a pool table, but denizens such as yourself have to be careful of hunting in this city. A few mercenaries specializing in the supernatural work in this area, so your instincts say to lay low and stick to the shadows or the blood packs anytime you want a meal for the night.

A smirk curls on your lips as one of those mercenaries you have the good fortune of meeting comes to mind: Dante, The Legendary Devil Hunter and owner of the shop known as Devil May Cry. You remember the night he first entered this bar, how the very air about him instantly set you on edge. The patrons whispered about him being the Son of Sparda and that alone told you that he was just as dangerous as you are…which is why you thought for sure he was there to end your undead life. 

What really kicked your paranoia into high gear was when he swaggered right up to your table with a cheeky grin, asking if the other chair at you table was taken and if he could join you for a drink. Not wanting to lose face, you let him sit with you that night…and a few more nights after that as well. You determined that if he really wanted to destroy you, he would have done so by now. And the more you chat with him, the more you got to know the laid-back mercenary. 

After a while, you stopped being on high alert around him and started to appreciate his company. He is a riot of entertainment, quick witted and always willing to share one of many colorful stories about his exploits. It also does not hurt that you find him quite attractive. Something about that long red jacket really catches your eye every time he steps into the bar. The sway of his white hair when he combs his hand through it, the white stubble on his rugged face, and that constant glint of mischief in those striking blue eyes. All of that together is a sure-fire cocktail of desire…just add the scent of leather and the smoke of gunpowder as garnish to really stir the hunger for a taste of-

“Speak of the devil…” you mumble quietly to yourself as a familiar face walks through the door. 

Dante scans the modest crowd until he spots you in the usual corner at the back of the bar. His lips turn into that captivating grin you have grown accustomed to every time you are around him. He nods at the barkeeper as he approaches your table, signature red jacket blowing slightly away to reveal a couple of impressive guns strapped to his back. The more insidious part of your nature always nags at you to be more vigilant every time you see those beauties, but you are able to suppress that annoying instinct just as he finally arrives at your table. 

“Howdy, Darlin’.” Dante nods his head with a wink as he greets you, using the oh so charming nickname he gave you after spending a whole night imitating your unique accent. 

“Evenin’, Cowboy,” you greet him right back with a small smirk, drawing out his own charming nickname as you tip your hat at him. 

You push the only chair left at the table out for him with your foot. Dante sits down and scoots the chair closer to you. There is just barely enough room to breathe between you two, which reminds you to not face him fully or else he might notice that you do not have breath. A waitress comes over and places his usual drink, a whiskey neat, on the table before scurrying off. 

Dante lifts the old-fashioned glass up to his lips and takes a sip. The hunger for his blood returns as you glance sideways at him as he swallows the dark brown liquid. You cannot stop your greedy eyes from traveling down his neck as his Adam’s apple bobs up and down in the most delicious way. Your subtle display of yearning does not get past Dante though; he puts down his glass and shoots you with a knowing smirk, leaning in closer as his mischievous gaze bores into you. 

“What’s your pleasure?”

 _Aaaaand there it is._

That simple question is part of his usual greeting ever since he started coming in here more frequently. He always insists on buying you a drink even though you always decline. But the subtle teasing tone of his husky voice this time around has your eyes squinting in suspension. 

_Does he know? If so…is he still hunting me?_

You push aside your wary thoughts as you tell him your usual response. “It’s nothing they serve here, Dante.” 

Dante lets out an exaggerated sigh as he lazily leans back against his chair. “So! How’s your night been so far?” he inquiries, sticking to status quo of how most of your conversations start off, swirling the whiskey in his glass as he gives you his undivided attention. 

“Eh,” you sigh with a shrug of your shoulders. “Watching them drunk idiots over there play pool without an 8 ball has been kinda entertaining,” you point out with a nod of your head towards the pool tables. The highly intoxicated group around the table are now crawling on the floor, presumably searching for the ball they need to actually finish the game. “But other than that,” you finish with a shake of your head while rolling your eyes. “It’s been borin’ as hell.”

“Hey now!” Dante loudly interjects. “I’ve been to hell,” he brags, pointing a finger at the drunken display unfolding before him. “And I can say, with all confidence, that it’s nowhere near as lame as that sad excuse of a pool game.”

“Hmm, I’ll take your word for it,” you concede with a tip of your hat in his direction.

Dante pulls you into the typical talks that happens on nights like this soon after he finishes off his first glass; it usually involves a lot banter, quips, and a heaping amount of storytelling about his most recent jobs. At some point, you both start ranting and raving about how those idiots can easily finish their game of pool. He never fails to make you feel like you are on the brink of tears as you laugh at his stupid jokes and cheesy one-liners. 

That is one thing you miss since accepting your fate in this solitary life: letting loose and having fun for once instead of just constantly stewing in your own self-loathing. It is why you did not go to another bar after your first encounter with Dante. You are just so grateful for his rousing company and his unforeseen ability to somehow coax genuine laughter out of you. 

“You know,” you begin as the inebriated group decides to use a tennis ball someone found in the bathroom to replace the missing pool ball. “If they weren’t as drunk as a fiddler’s clerk…they would’ve figured out by now that the damn 8 ball is still in one of the pockets.”

Dante chokes on his third glass of whiskey. “Whaaaaat?” He looks at over at you skeptically as you point to one side of the pool table with a glass panel where the pool balls collect at the end of every game. And there, at the very end of the closed panel, is the source of all the drunken group’s woes. He blinks for a moment before a hearty laugh bursts from his mouth, gloved hands waving wildly towards the missing 8 ball shining brightly in the artificial light of the lamp above the pool table. 

_If I still had a heartbeat…it would skip every time I hear that infectious laughter._

“Well, Darlin’,” he starts as soon as his boisterous laughter dies down. “What if I told you that people generally go to bars to get drunk?” Dante tilts his head as he peers down at you playfully. “Clearly, you missed the memo on that one,” he quips with a quirked brow as he dramatically swirls his whiskey. 

“I did **not** miss a goddamn thing, Dante!” you sneer back in agitation. You make a point of looking around the entire bar before adding an afterthought. “And I don’t go here to get drunk…I like the atmosphere.”

“Riiiight,” Dante draws out as he takes a swig of his drink.

A moment of silence passes. “...it still doesn’t change the fact that they’re also as dull as dishwater,” you tack while watching the epitome of human ingenuity unfold before your eyes. Someone in the group has found a black marker, and they are now writing a big number 8 on the tennis ball. Dante snorts into glass and you cannot help but smile at the sound. 

You both watch the haphazard pool game for a few more minutes, curious about whether or not a tennis ball will actually work as a good substitute. “Man,” you sigh longingly, “I miss playing pool.” Your finger taps on the table as you look up at Dante from under your hat. “Wouldn’t mind playing a game with you if they ever finish,” you offer with a smirk. 

Dante stroke his scruffy chin in thought. “I can do ya one better,” he proclaims as his arm comes around and rests on the back of your chair, leaning in real close until you can make out his gleaming blue eyes that are usually hidden behind his unkempt hair. “I just got a new pool table for the shop.” You can smell the fine whiskey on his breath as he boldly stares down at your lips. “Wouldn’t mind breaking it in with you,” he counter offers with a devilish grin as his eyes dart back up to meet your gaze. 

“A private game of pool with the famed devil hunter himself, huh?” you wonder aloud while mulling it over in your head. The constant paranoia that always hounds you rears its ugly head for a moment, but you are able to stomp it out before it makes you flee from the bar. Everything from feeling the closeness of his body to the way his eyes openly stare down at you as they spark with desire rekindles your previous hunger for the dangerous mercenary. It begs you to accept his tempting invitation, convincing your obsessive mind that you may finally find out if this irresistible devil tastes as good as he looks. 

You never break eye contact as you lean up closer, pausing when you feel both of your noses barely brush each other. “Well, mark me as a damned sinner cos I’m gonna need forgiveness after I kick your ass!” you exclaim with a cocky smirk. 

Dante’s devilish grin widens into full blown smile. “Alright, you’re on!” He turns away to down the rest of his whiskey in one gulp, signaling the barkeep to cut him off for the night before pointing a finger at you. “But don’t think I’ll take it easy on ya, Darlin’,” he warns as you scooch your chair away from the table. 

“Wouldn’t even dream of it,” you chortle as you stand up and walk around the table, pausing when the now tennis 8 ball shoots through the air and bounces across the floor. You are about to comment on it when your keen sense of awareness detects the sudden presence of Dante pressing in close behind you. The scent of leather and smokey gunpowder is strong as it wafts up around you and effectively rattles all thoughts about that ridiculous pool game out of your mind. 

“And maybe now I can finally have a drink with you.” 

All of your attention immediately focusing on his warm lips brushing against the shell of your ear. The titillating timber of his voice sends shivers down your spine as you wonder once again if he really knows what you are. _If he really does, then he’s making this one giddier than a school girl_ , you mentally avow as your head turns slowly to meet his eyes. The hunger deep inside you starts to simmer as you see that hint of desire in his eyes from earlier unabashedly shining now. Your eyes linger down and openly admire all the rugged contours of his face as you reply in low and sensual purr. 

“Only if you’re lucky, Cowboy.”

You feel a sudden rush of heat blast by you in waves. _Either someone turned up the thermostat or I just turned on the devil,_ you surmise as Dante smirks in approval. He leads you out of the bar, and just as you are about to ask if he has a ride…he literally pulls one straight out of his pocket. You tip your hat up so you can get a better view of what looks to be a fiendish motorcycle. 

Dante just hops on like it is most natural thing in the world and gestures you to take a seat. “You better hold onto your hat if you don’t wanna lose it,” he informs as you swing your leg over and sit snugly behind his back. You lift one hand and grip your hat firmly while Dante takes your other hand and encircles it around his waist. 

“Am I holding you down too?” you tease as your fingers trace the outline of his belt buckle. 

“Sounds like someone's eager to play,” Dante teases back, revving his motorcycle a couple of times before taking off like a bat out of hell. 

You zoom through the city at breakneck speed, hair whipping wildly in the wind as you clutch Dante’s waist. The thrill of riding dangerously fast through the city streets is similar to the rush of adrenaline you feel while riding a horse at full gallop. And much like those old days you take off your hat and let a howl of excitement. Your sensitive hearing picks up Dante’s rowdy laughter over the blistering wind and you cannot stop yourself from squeezing his waist tighter, pressing your body closer to his back as you enjoy the rest of the ride all the way to his shop.

The devilish motorcycle, which is called Cavaliere if you heard him correctly, comes to screeching halt in front of a building. The red neon light from the sign that reads Devil May Cry glows like a beacon in the night above the door. Dante lets you hop off first before following suit, storing his ride wherever the hell it keeps it. You follow him up the stairs and step into a very messy office. Old pizza boxes are strewn about the floor and stray magazines cover a desk while a rock music blares from a jukebox in one corner of the room. 

Such a sight of disorder does not deter you though as you continue to follow him up another set of stairs. He opens a door which leads to the aforementioned pool table. You can tell by the plastic debris littering the floor and the large box in one corner that this pool table is indeed very new. Dante picks up some of the plastic that is in the way and throws it all into the box before heading over to a rack of pool cues. He grabs two cues and hands one over to you, pointing out a couple cubes of blue chalk as he starts to place all of the pool balls onto the table. 

“You want solids or stripes?” he inquires as you pluck a cube of chalk from one corner of the pool table. 

“I’ll take stripes,” you reply while rubbing your pool cue tip with the blue cube, blowing any excess chalk off before asking your own question. “Want me to flip a coin to see who breaks first?” He gives you an absentminded nod as he uses the triangle rack to assemble all the balls at the racking end of the table. You reach into your pants pocket and take out one of your old coins. 

Dante’s brows shoot up as you take out a worn gold dollar coin. “Whoa!” he exclaims as he snatches his own pool cue. “That’s some coin you got there.”

“It’s my favorite coin,” you explain with a shrug of your shoulders, hoping that he pins you as a collector instead of a vampire that cannot let go of sentimental items from your past. “Heads or tails?” you ask, clenching your fist and positioning the coin between your thumb and forefinger. 

“I’m a tails kind of guy,” Dante reveals confidently as he rubs his pool cue tip with a cube of chalk. 

“Huh. Figured you’d like heads,” you remark as your eyes slide down his form suggestively. 

“Oh, believe me,” he chuckles as he moseys on down to your side of the table and stands beside you. “I enjoy heads…” His words trail off for a moment as he leans back and makes a big show of checking out your ass. “…but nothing beats the view of tails.” 

You roll your eyes at his crude attempt at flattery…which oddly enough works since it does make that feeling of giddiness bubble up in your stomach again. A naughty smirk pulls at your lips as you decide to really give this devil a good view. You bend down until your hands rest on the edge of the pool table, which pulls your leather coat away just enough to really show off every curve and crevice of your ass in your tight blue jeans. 

With a flick of your thumb you flip the coin, and as it spins in the air you sensually sway your hips to the rock music playing downstairs. Dante hums in appreciation as you look over your shoulder and give him a flirty wink. He bites down on his clenched fist as you turn around, holding out your hand just in time for the coin to land right into your open palm. You quickly snap it over the top of your other hand and reveal the results of the coin toss. 

“Looks like I break first, Cowboy,” you announce smugly, moving your hand closer to prove that the coin landed on heads. 

Dante waves his hand with a flourish as he gives you a dramatic bow. “You may be going first, Darlin’…but I feel like a winner already,” he declares with a flick his wrist and presents you with a single red rose. 

You quirk a brow at the romantic gesture, but still reach for the rose after you pocket the old coin. _If he’s still hunting me…then it must be in another sense now_ , you deduce as you bring the lovely flower up to your nose for a sniff. Dante’s lips form that same captivating smile you remember back when you first met him. 

_Damn, he’s good_ , you mentally praise him as you feel the fierce pang of desirous hunger overwhelm your mind and body. You fasten the rose to your hat before making you way to the racking end of the table to break. As you line up the shot, you glance up at Dante and slowly lick your lips, giving him your best come hither stare while you draw back your pool cue and break the balls. 

The pool balls scatter and one of your balls goes straight into a side pocket. You relish the lustful look in Dante’s eyes as you walk around and line up for another shot. And that is pretty much how it goes for a few turns: blatant stares and bawdy conversation as both of you drive each other crazy with all the pent-up tension hanging in the air. You make sure to take it easy on him, mostly because you want this game of seduction to last. Well, that and the fact that playing too perfectly might tip him off of your true nature. You actually suspect he sees through this though, but he never points it out as he succeeds in sinking two of his balls. 

You are just about to sink your third ball when Dante lets out an exaggerated yawn. This distraction causes you to scratch as the stripped ball flies off the table. He does not even try to stifle his laugh and you stare daggers at him while retrieving the stray ball. You give it him since he gets to place it anywhere behind the foot spot before taking his turn. 

“Wanna make this game more interesting?” Dante abruptly asks as he casually tosses the ball in his hand a couple of times. 

You squint at him, leery of whatever crazy nonsense he has up his sleeve…but then again, you are rather curious. So, you throw caution to the wind and take the bait. “I’m listening.”

“Every time I sink one of my balls,” he begins as he saunters on over to the racking end of the pool table, “you have to take off one piece of clothing.” 

Your entire face falls flat. “Really, Dante?” 

Dante brandishes the stripped ball and places it randomly behind the foot spot. “I’ll also take off one piece of clothing every time you sink one of your balls,” he finishes with a lewd smirk. 

You perk up at the intriguing prospect of literally stripping Dante for all he is worth. _He’s really upping the stakes…why though?_ That damn paranoia tries to make you see reason, but your lust for the rugged devil currently waggling his eyebrows at you wins out in the end. _It may be a foolish endeavor_ , you thought as tip your hat at the man who may very know that he has stirred the voracious appetite of a vampire. 

_But how can I refuse such a naughty wager with the devil?_

“You better prepare yourself for the ass whoopin’ of a lifetime, Cowboy.”

Dante laughs. “Oh Darlin’…I wouldn’t mind getting my ass kicked by you,” he replies to your taunt as he lines up his shot. “Especially if we’re both naked while you do the ass kicking,” he adds before cracking his pool cue against one of his balls, sending it straight into a corner pocket. He crosses his arms and gives you an expectant look. 

“Lucky shot,” you mutter as you remove your coat. 

Both of you continue to play with higher stakes now. A few turns later, you finally sink your third ball and now you get to stare expectantly while batting your eyelashes at Dante. He beams at you confidently as he removes his red jacket with style. You smile in satisfaction as a little bit more of his skin is revealed, admiring his robust arms as he takes off his guns and puts them down on his jacket. 

As you walk around the table and search for a good shot, Dante rakes his hands through his white hair, combing out a few tangles before taking out a hair tie from his pocket. He gathers up most of his unruly hair and ties it into a small ponytail. Your eyes trace his chiseled jawline as you fully appreciate his scruffy face in all its rugged glory. But what really gets your attention is his very… **bare** …neck. 

Dante turns his head as he stretches out his arms. The simple gesture shows off a very prominent vein below the skin of his neck. Your vision instantly zooms in on that point, eyeing his neck with scrutiny as the desire coiling below your belt begins to be pulse in time with the vein. You feel the urge to strike shiver all the way up your spine as your fangs begin to tingle and ache for a bite. The need to feed is palpable now and you start to regret not sneaking a sip of the blood pack in your coat pocket as the haze of hunger starts to cloud your mind. 

“You know, I might have to charge you for the meal if you keep staring at me like that.”

The sound of Dante’s rather salacious innuendo snaps you out of your lustful daze. You look up to see the sassy devil staring at you with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Your eyes narrow at him as you bend down and line up a shot. _He’s gotta know, right?_ you wonder as you draw your pool cue back and crack the ball towards the side rail. It ricochets off the side rail and unerringly rolls across the table until it drops into a corner pocket. Now you are the one grinning like the cat who got the cream while Dante lets out an exaggerated sigh and takes off his gloves. 

A couple of turns later, Dante sinks another one of his balls and you have to decide which piece of clothing will join your coat on the floor. Your hat would be the most obvious and tamest choice, but you want to get back at him for teasing you earlier. So, you unbutton your shirt, letting him have a peek of your green cotton bra as you reveal more and more of your skin. You arch your back a bit to really accentuate the curve of your breasts, which earns you a wolf whistle from Dante as you remove the shirt and toss it over towards your coat. 

You give him a pleased grin. “Maybe it’s me who should charge admission, Cowboy.”

The spark of desire in Dante’s eyes begin to crackle as he shamelessly checks you out. He walks around the table to line up another shot, ardent gaze never breaking away from your body as he draws back his pool cue. None of his balls make it to any pockets, so it is your turn to take a shot. It only takes you a few seconds to line up a shot and skillfully sink one of your balls. 

Dante rubs his chin in thought before resting his hands on his belt. He taps his fingers on his belt buckle, teasing you for a moment before hooking then under the hem of his grey shirt and pulling it up over his head. The heady hunger you reigned in earlier threatens to take over again as your brazen eyes trace every line and curve of his muscles. You especially enjoy the sprinkling of white hair on his chest. Your fingers itch for the chance to stroke every inch of his broad chest as you sink your fangs into- 

“Something the matter, Darlin’?”

Once again, Dante’s playfully smug tone knocks you out your thoughts. He is leaning against the pool table with that self-satisfied grin again. “Pff! No!” you scoff before bending down low until your eyes are about level with the table. “Just wonderin’,” you tack on while carefully accessing which way to strike your ball. 

Dante quirks an eyebrow. “About?” 

You line your pool cue up for a shot. “Well, you know what they say about a cowboy with a large belt buckle…”

“Bold of you to assume that you’ll get the chance to find out.”

You crack a smile at Dante’s saucy remark as you take your shot, cursing softly when the ball stops just a few centimeters away from the targeted pocket. He chuckles softly as he steps around the table and stands next to you. “Shut up, Dante,” you grumble as he lines up and easily shoots his ball into a side pocket. “Ugh,” you sigh while bending down to remove your boots, earning you a deep grunt from the handsome devil currently biting his lower lip as he ogles your behind. 

“Something the matter, Cowboy?” You smile as you repeat his playful question right back at him. 

“No.” You hear him pause for a moment. “Just wonderin’,” he echoes your exact response to the playful question. You hear his own heavy boots move around behind you, probably trying to spot his next move on the table while you throw your boots over to the side. 

“About?” you urge him to continue as you straighten back up, only to feel an intense heat warm your back as a pair of strong arms entrap you against the table. He leans down and whispers smoothly by your ear.

“What’s your pleasure, Darlin’?” 

You feel those lips curl into what is most definitely a sinful smirk against your ear as he leans himself even closer to your body. The scent of leather and gunpowder is back and stronger than before as it turns your mind completely into mush. You subconsciously seek more of his body heat by leaning back into his chest. This causes you to feel the distinct outline of his strained cock press against your bottom. The distinct rhythm of his heartbeat drums in your ear and your insatiable hunger for this shameless devil rears back, getting ready to charge headlong through the last barrier of your control. 

“Alright, look,” you begin before babbling on as you try desperately to wrangle in your desire. “We both know what I am. I know it, you obviously know it. Let’s just clear the air, shall we?” You turn around to face Dante, still trapped in between his arms as you gaze up into his now triumphant face. 

“I’m a vampire,” you admit while staring him right in the eyes. “And you look,” you inhale deeply, “and smell **fucking** delicious,” you sigh in pleasure, letting your control slip a little as you bare your fangs. Dante continues to stare down at you, totally not blindsided by your confession. His eyes widen at the sight of your fangs as fascination melds harmoniously with the toothy grin on his face. You clear your throat and gather your thoughts before going on. 

“Now, unless you’re being a big ol’ tease on purpose with the whole showing off the neck and chest thing…” Your hands gesture frantically at the culprit of your growing hunger. “Please stop tempting the bloodthirsty beast in the room, okay?” You cross your arms and puff up your chest, glaring at him predatorily as you give him one last warning. “Because if you don’t, I’m gonna have to take a chunk outta ya.”

Dante leans in close until both of your noses are almost touching, lively blue eyes never straying from your intense gaze. “Show me whatcha got, Darlin’,” he cajoles with a wink.

Your instincts snap into action as soon as you hear his flirtatious taunt. You are a blur of motion as you quickly pull Dante onto the pool table, sending a few of the pool balls flying off the table on impact. “Whoa!” he exclaims as you hop on top of him and straddle his hips. He lets out a husky chuckle as his hands begin to wander up your thighs. “You’re a lot stronger than you look, ya know?” he points out as he grabs a handful of your pert bottom. 

The sight of such a dangerous man sprawled beneath you is positively sinful. Your fangs elongate in anticipation as you playfully tip your hat at him. “You ain’t seen nothing yet, Cowboy,” you purr lowly as you grind your hips against the impressive bulge in his leather pants. 

Dante hisses as his hands squeeze your butt, thrusting up to meet your hips as you take off your hat. Your hands slowly slide up his chest as you hone in on the pulsating vein that caught your attention earlier, this time letting it beckon you to come closer, closer…until you are suddenly burying your face into the crook of his neck. You hear his heart beat faster as you scrap your fangs against the vein beneath his tender flesh. “And to finally answer your question,” you growl darkly against his neck. 

**“You’re my pleasure.”**

You hiss softly as you sink your fangs into his neck. Dante grunts at your bite, but you are barely aware of your surroundings as soon as his devilish blood touches your tongue. Your hands begin to rub every inch of his chest of their own volition as you slake your needy thirst, savoring his unique red nectar with every pull of your lips. It tastes a little like caramel with a slight hint of cardamom, and…you moan in pleasure when you recognize the flavor of well-aged fine whiskey. The smooth smokiness of your once favorite drink evokes memories of a life long ago spent in bawdy saloons. 

While you are lost in the taste of his hybrid blood, Dante carries on with his exploration of your body. His hands sensually stroke your back while his hips meet your every grinding thrust against his clothed erection. He hums in delight as his sneaky fingers find the clasp of your bra. It takes him no time at all to undo the pesky clasp and gently coax your arms down so he can completely remove it from your body. You whimper against his neck as the hair on his chest tickles your nipples. 

“Mmm, sounds like I’m pretty tasty,” he murmurs sinfully by your ear, fingertips gliding over the sides of your breasts while the intense heat emanating from his body burns like a furnace. 

You throw your head back from Dante’s neck and force yourself to sit upright on his hips. An ecstatic gasp bursts from your mouth as you gaze up at the ceiling, letting the high from feeding wash through you. You feel his succulent blood drip down your chin and smell its redolent scent in the air, setting your more wanton desires ablaze. His blood sprinkles onto your chest and atop of your breasts as you shift your gaze down to the delectable devil. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Dante groans as you smack your lips at him. 

The simmering desire gleaming in his eyes ignites as he pushes himself up and slams his lips against your bloody mouth. A gratifying moan rips though your throat as his wicked tongue wastes no time slipping through your teeth, poking and prodding every inch of your mouth like a man starved. You wrap your arms around his neck and deftly untie his ponytail before combing your fingers through his messy white locks. 

Dante’s guttural purr thrums against your mouth as he begins to fondle your breasts, smearing the drops of blood as he teases your nipples. Both of your bodies rock against each other, working each other up until one of you inevitably cracks…which happens to be you. You are tired of just feeling what he has packing down below his belt buckle, so you use some of your blood to boost your speed before getting to work. You ignore Dante’s yelp of surprise at you move supernaturally fast, ripping off his boots, leather pants…

“Mmm, going commando, huh?” you tease with a raised brow, admiring the very generous length of his cock as you hastily remove your pants. 

Dante chuckles as he scoots closer until he is sitting on the edge of the pool table. “Thought I might surprise you if you **did** happen to win our little game,” he explains, grasping his cock and giving it a few strokes as he watches you take off your green cotton panties. 

“Tricky devil,” you quip back playfully, wiping some of the smeared blood off your chest and sucking it off your fingers as you strut over to stand in between his legs. Your other hand cups your slick center, fingers sliding between your slit as you slowly rub your clit. Dante’s mouth opens in a silent moan as he watches you play with yourself. You release your bloody fingers from your mouth with a pop and trail them up the inside of his thigh. His steady breath turns harsh and erratic as your teasing touch gets closer, closer… 

“I can sense your blood… **rushing** to your cock,” you moan, baring your fangs as your wet fingers move faster against your nub. You bend down in a flash and lick the vein along the underside of his cock from base to tip, dangerously teasing him with one fang as it barely grazes his soft skin. He grunts and curses under his breath as his cock twitches against your tongue. 

When you straighten back up Dante wraps his big arms around you. “Remember what I said earlier?” he recalls as he rubs your back. You tilt your head at him as you ponder what he is referring to. A raunchy grin pulls at the corners of his mouth as his eyes dart over to your hand, which is now gently caressing the underside of his cock. “I enjoy heads.” He slides his hands down and cups both of your ass cheeks. “But nothing beats the view of tails.”

Dante pulls you up on top of him again as he lies back down on the pool table. He grabs your hips and prompts you to turn around until you are face-to-face with his girthy cock. Your legs adjust themselves on either side of his head, lowering your hips until you feel his hot breath on your aching sex. Both of his hands knead your bottom thoroughly as he gives your slit a tentative lick, making you whimper in need before fully dipping his tongue inside you. 

You gasp out in euphoric pleasure as he wastes no time devouring every inch of your cunt. A deep rumbling hum resounds from between your legs as you begin to grind against his face. You rest one hand on his thigh for support while the other grabs his cock and begins to steadily stroke it in time with your hips. This only spurs Dante on, encouraging you to pick up the pace as he presses his face closer against you. His scruffy stubble scratches the inside of your thighs in the most maddening way and you feel yourself leak and drip all over his face as you moan in ecstasy. 

But this is not your first time at the rodeo though, and you're not about to be out done so easily. 

You lower your head and gradually take as much of him as you can into your mouth, using your hand to cover what you cannot reach at the base of his cock. Your head bobs up and down as you begin to suck him off, languidly dragging your fangs against his shaft on the upstroke and flicking the head with the tip of your tongue before sinking back down. This makes him moan and groan against you as he licks you with renewed vigor. 

The corners of your mouth twitch around his cock as you suck him a couple more times before taking him out of your mouth with a satisfying pop, noting that his cock tastes just as delicious as his blood. _Time to show the devil what it really means to flirt with danger_ , you decide as you eye a particular spot on the inside of his thigh. Your hand at the base of his cock continues to stroke him as you kiss a path down to his balls. You lightly nibble on them with your fangs for a moment before moving on towards his inner most thigh. 

Dante twitches in your hand just as he pulls away from your slick sex with gasp. “Whoa! Easy there!” He pokes his head around your leg. You raise your head and look over your shoulder, batting your eyelashes at him innocently as you circle the head of his cock with your thumb. He shakes his head and gives you that charming smirk that always stirs your non beating heart. “You know I’m a pretty open-minded guy, but-”

“I’m just messin’ with ya, Dante,” you reassure him with a soft laugh. “Besides…” you trail off as your eyes flick down, letting the silence linger before finishing your thought. “That’s not where I want to feed.” Your eyes snap back up to meet his eyes, now gleaming with intense arousal as his brow raises in interest. 

“There’s this vein in your thigh,” you elaborate while sliding your other hand still resting on his leg to the appropriate spot. “Close to the groin,” your fingertips brush along the vein delicately, feeling his cock spasm in your other hand at the touch. “That is particularly… **juicy**.” 

An impish grin curls on your lips as you lick one of your fangs seductively. “I hear it feels really nice to the one being bitten, especially when you pleasure them while drinking their blood.” You emphasize the pleasure part by giving his cock a few hard strokes, which makes him bite his lower lip as he desperately thrusts up to meet your eager hand.

“Whaddya say, Cowboy?” you ask with an enticing glare. 

**“Jackpot!”**

Dante does not hesitate to splay his thigh out onto the table, grinning from ear-to-ear as he presents that wonderful vein for your feasting eyes. You nuzzle the inside of his thigh, purring in pleasure as his talented tongue goes back to lapping your wet heat. The coveted vein pulses against your ravenous mouth as his cock twitches in your hand, no doubt in excitement and anticipation. Your fangs gently nip the skin over his vein, slipping into a rapturous stupor as you begin to jerk him off in earnest. 

You pause for a moment, taking in the sounds and smells before indulging in what is quickly becoming one of your favorite vices. This moment will be engraved into your mind for centuries to come. You will never forget the tingling sensation that flows through your body as you sense his blood running through his veins. Dante groans impatiently as he grinds his hips up to meet every downward stroke of your hand. You smile at his enthusiasm and decide to stop teasing…and start pleasing. 

A tender kiss, a soft hiss…and then you strike. As soon as you sink your fangs into his thigh, Dante groans loudly in relief, hips stilling for a moment while you gulp down a mouthful of his delectable nectar. Your grip on his cock tightens as you slide your hand all the way up the shaft. You swipe some drops of precum with your thumb and spread it around the head of his cock, feeling his soft skin harden at your erotic touch. 

Dante’s hips start to fidget, silently urging you to go back to jerking him off as he begins to moan with abandon. His tongue slips down and rapidly flicks your clit, doing what feels like his damnedest to make you come before him. Your hand sets a fervent pace, stroking him in time with every deep draw of his intoxicating blood. It does not take long for his cock to become impossibly rock hard, slowly swelling in your hand as you gorge yourself on his blood with gusto. His throaty moans increase in volume when you pick up the pace, secretly trying to push him over the edge first. 

But it seems Dante has other plans. You feel his mouth leave your dripping wet heat and replace his tongue with two of his fingers. He pumps them with fervor inside you as he nibbles the inside of your thigh with his teeth. A passionate moan escapes your throat while your cunt twitches around his fingers in anticipation. 

“Mmm…you like that, Darlin’?” he murmurs gruffly against your skin. You sob and nod your head eagerly as your sopping wet core quivers around skillful fingers. He chuckles softly and teases you couple more times with his lips and teeth on your thigh, letting the tension build up inside you as it climbs higher and higher and higher… 

Then, with no hesitation as all, Dante bites down hard on your inner thigh. You pull away from your luscious feast as a gratifying yelp of pain leaves your lips, but then a litany of enraptured moans fills the air as exquisite pleasure courses through your body. Your hips begin to hump against his relentless fingers, fanatically seeking release as your blood pours into his mouth. You hear him smack his lips and growl softly before licking and sucking your thigh with zeal. 

“Oh fuck… **Dante** …” you manage to choke out as you stumble over the edge before your orgasm comes crashing down. His fingers continue to pump you for all your worth, prolonging your pleasure as you gush all over his hand. Your hunger begins to stir again when you feel his scruffy chin nuzzle your trembling thigh as he partakes of you. In a matter of seconds, your fangs are sinking back into his thigh and the hand still grasping his cock starts to jerk him off fervidly. 

Dante groans harshly against your thigh, hips rocking up to meet your hand as you drink more of his blood. He becomes impossibly hard again before letting out a roar of satisfaction as you feel his seed surge up his cock in the palm of your hand, spurting out in hot ropes as his release rips through him. You feel drops of his cum sprinkle your back as you continue to stroke his cock, gradually slowing the pace when it starts to dribble down your hand. 

Both of you writhe against each other for a while, riding the waves of blissful pleasure together before it sadly comes to an end. You detach your fangs and inspect the bite mark on his thigh before licking it clean. The wounds fully heal after a couple swipes of your tongue and you hum in contentment as you look back over your shoulder to see Dante lazily sucking your thigh. You shimmy your hips, trying to get his attention, but all he does is wiggle the fingers still embedded deeply inside you. 

You groan and spasm around his slick fingers before leaning your hips away, shaking your head at Dante and giggling when he grunts in irritation. He sighs and gives his bite mark one last lick before letting you pull your hips away. You release his softening cock from your hand as you sit up on the pool table next to him. “Now that was one helluva rodeo,” you declare, grabbing your forgotten hat from one corner of the table and bringing it back to its rightful place on your head. 

Dante laughs as he sits back up. “Yeah, it was,” he concurs as his hand cups your cheek. “Thanks for helping me break in the new table,” he murmurs with a bloody smirk, blue eyes glowing warmly as he leads you into a gentle kiss. You open your mouth and press your tongue forward, moaning softly as you taste your blood on his lips. His tongue quickly sneaks out and both of you lavish each other with slow passionate kisses for a moment before breaking away. 

“So,” Dante begins as he stares deeply into your eyes. “How’s the drink?”

“I haven’t tasted anything like your blood for looooong time,” you divulge with a genuine smile, raising one hand up to his neck. “It’s been well over a century to be exact,” you add as you gently caress the spot where your bite mark should be, but the wounds have miraculously healed itself. 

Dante tilts his head. “What do I taste like?” 

“Like the finest fucking whiskey I’ve ever had,” you boldly confess with a happy sigh. “What about me?” You draw your hand away from his neck as you turn the question back to him. Dante’s mouth lifts into a toothy grin.

“Like strawberry ice cream!”

Your face goes deadpan as you blink in disbelief. “Really, Dante?” 

“Yep!” His expression turns pensive as his voice drops down to that titillating timber again. “You taste niiiiice,” he compliments as he raises a hand and shows off the slickness of your orgasm on his fingers with a beckoning gesture. “And creamy…” He sucks and licks you off his fingers as those brilliant blue eyes glint with desire. 

“Like the best damn strawberry sundae I’ve ever had,” he imparts with a genuine grin as soon as he is done cleaning you off his fingers. You swoon over his honest admission and fling your arms his neck, pulling him down for amorous kiss. Both of your tongues clash against each other while his hands roam over every slope and curve of your body, reigniting your insatiable need for his blood and lustful touch. 

“Say,” Dante utters in between your heavy kisses, “are you a cowgirl?”

“I was when I could still breath,” you reveal while getting up on your knees. 

“Oh shit!” Dante gasps as he draws his head back. “Really?” He gives you a look of astonishment as his eyes gaze down at you in awe.

You nearly bust a gut as his expression, but manage to just let a bark of laughter while nodding your head. “Yep! I was in fact a cowgirl if my attire wasn’t a big enough hint for ya,” you jest with a tip of your hat. 

His jaw drops as he shakes his head in amazement. You chuckle at his silent admiration as you lean in close to his ear. “I believe your next line was gonna be,” you whisper, trailing your hand down his chest and over his abs. “Because I can see you riding me…amiright?” He takes stuttering breath as your fingers brush along the length of his reinvigorated cock. Dante quickly recovers from his shock, quirking an eyebrow as he shoots you with the charming smirk that always spells out trouble in all the right ways.

“Ready for round two?”

You grin and wiggle your brow at him before straddling his hips as quick as a flash. “Now, you saddle on up, Cowboy,” you boast playfully, pushing him back down to the table before adjusting your hat with dramatic flair. “I’m about to take you for a wild ride.”

As Dante grabs your hips, you start to warm up to the idea of not walking the endless night alone. You howl in amusement when he bounces you against his twitching cock with enthusiasm. He gives your ass a playful slap and as his eyes gaze up at you with searing admiration he gleefully exclaims: 

**“Giddy up!”**

A warm smile creeps up on your face and you cannot help but feel beholden to the devil-may-care mercenary. There was a void in your lonesome existence until Dante waltzed across the bar and right into your life. He made you laugh with his care-free attitude and awful pick-up lines. And now, you are looking forward to having another tantalizing drink with the renowned devil hunter as you mount his cock and have the best damn ride of your undead life. 


End file.
